Gunslinger
Gunslinger is a main(sometimes sub) class that has been known for the usage of guns (mainly dual wield pistols) in many different ways. Gunslingers are usually agile and able to pull off the greatest of stuns making their guns more deadly than they seem. They are an ideal ranged class due to their ability to shoot at an opponent but at the same time be able to regain distance so that an enemy isn't able to strike at them so easily. Gunslingers usually take a hunter like appearance with a long overcoat, armor under it, holsters, etc. They may or may not be seen wearing a hat and are described as quiet, observant, and clever. Guns are usually average speed per shot, but if they are more newer and modified versions of a particular gun type, they can either deal more damage or have quicker shot rates. Gunslingers can really wear almost any type of armor without it restraining their ability to use skills. Races Passive Abilities *Bullet Chaser - The user's bullets gain homing properties 30 *Poisoned Bullet - The user's bullets inflict poison status ailments. 35 *Wounding Bullet - The user's bullets wounds enemies, causing them to take permanent damage. 40 *Imploding Bullet - Bullets can implode, upon reaching the inside of an opponent's body. Rate is 20%. Amputation ailment if successful 45 *Recoil Resistance - Basic attacks can resist recoil, therefore, firing the bullets faster. 50 *Aim, Fire - The user can delay a bullet, to aim, and properly fire a shot. 55 *Double Barrel - The user can fire twice the amount of projectiles out of their gun. 60 *Triple Barrel - The user can fire three times the amount of projectiles out of their gun. (Does not stack with double barrel) 65 *Ammo Increase - The amount of ammo the barrels of the guns can carry is doubled. 70 *Energy-Sapping Bullets - Bullets can now drain MP upon impact. 70 Skills *Trigger Happy - The user can fire a multitude of bullets from their guns. (Consumes 50 bullets.) 10 (Cooldown: 1 turn) *Charged Shot - The user can charge a bullet from their gun by holding the trigger, then releasing. (Consumes 1 bullet.) 10 (Cooldown: None) *Counter Shot - The user can leap over an opponent when they're attacking, firing down on their head. (Consumes 2 bullets.) 15 (Cooldown: 3 turns) *Fragmented Bullet - The user can fire a bullet that splits into three. Can hit multiple enemies or one enemy for great damage. (Consumes 1 bullet) 20 (Cooldown: 2 turns after 2 uses) *Bullet Storm - While performing counter shot, instead of firing two bullets, the user can spin, and fire down a rain of bullets while suspending themselves in midair. (Consumes 30 bullets) 30 (Cooldown: 5 turns) *Distant Shot - The user slides back, firing their guns at the enemies before flipping backwards, landing on their feet. (Consumes 6 bullets) 35 (Cooldown: 2 turns) *Bullets of Fury - All of the users bullets dissappear. They are temporarily replaced with bullets of energy which always does a critical hit. (Consumes ALL bullets) (Cooldown: 20 turns) (Duration: 10 turns) 40 *Anti-Shot - This attack's affinity becomes the same as the enemy's weakness. (Consumes 1 Bullet) (Cooldown: 20 turns) 40 *Laser Beam - All bullets are consumed. Then, the gun gains the ability to fire photon lasers from the barrel. (Duration: 10 turns) (Cooldown: 30 turns)(Consumes ALL bullets) 45 *Charged Shot: Fragmented Bullet: The user can charge a fragmented bullet attack by holding the trigger, then, it can release a mass of fragmented bullets, all of them being large pieces of seventy bullets. (Consumes 70 bullets) (Cooldown: 10 turns) 50 Stat Curve Gunslingers are prominent in Dexterity, HP, and Strength. Category:Classes